I Resolve that
by Angelbetu
Summary: So who resolved and what he resolved...lets have a look...REQUEST STORY...BY ADYA DUO LOVER..hope u like it dear...*Duo story*...just a one shot :)


**betu beta back with an os...**

 **Actually a request OS by Adya Duo Lover on the episode Mahdhamaka...**

 **Thanks dear Adya Duo Lover for giving me this opportunity...however I have written on this epi before too...As I told u the story name in pm but I cant refuse ur second request so here is the outcome...will wait for ur reviews eagerly...hope u will like it...**

 **A new year treat from my side...for all of u...**

 **Thanks a lot for liking Keep Moving this mu** **ch ...thanks a lot...**

 **here we go...:)**

* * *

 **Summary of Mahadhamaka...**

 **Daya sir went alone for saving a little girl who was dumb and alerts Daya sir by her sketches...he went away after having a small argument with Abhijeet sir as...**

 **Abhijeet: nahi Daya tum akele nahi jaoge..**

 **Daya: Abhijeet tention mut lo...ye macchar tumare dost ka kuch nahi bigad skte..Anjali ki jaan khatre mein hai..aur mera farz h use bachana...**

 **Abhijeet: Anjali ki jaan khatre mein hai to tumhari bhi jaan khatre mein hai..nahi hum chalenge tumhare sath...**

 **Daya: Abhijeet ye meri ladai hai aur mai khud ladunga**

 **Abhijeet: ye meri ladai kya hai..ye mera tumhara kahan se beech me aa gaya**

 **Daya: Abhijeeg yaar...smjha kro(and he went away)**

 **Later he was found badly injured..this is continuation after catching the culprit and finding Daya sir in that comdition...**

* * *

 **I resolve that...!**

* * *

Pehle is bacchi ko iske mata pita k paas chod k aana hai..tabi mujhe chain milega Abhijeet...

Abhijeet too agreed with a taunt: haan waise bhi Daya sahab ki apni ladai hai..to jahir h hum sab par to yakeen hoga nhi ki hum is bacchi ko (stressing) sahi salamat iske ghr pohncha denge(to all) chalo bhai leke chalo...

Daya look at him with fixes gaze and mumured: kya Abhijeet bacchi k samne jhagda...

Abhijeet just jerked his head,took the little girl in his lap and move ahead leaving a smiley Daya behind him...

Abhijeet and Daya after leaving the little girl with her parents left toward the car still Abhijeet supporting Daya but with the same tomato face...

Daya was smiling continuously seeing cuteness of his rough and tough buddy...

He was feeling drowsy due to his injuries and the bullet wound in his leg but still more tensed about his pal who was not bothering to give even a look to him...

Daya settles inside the car and Abhijeet adjusted the seat to a comfortable position tieing seat belt around him...

Daya: Boss

Abhijeet: khamosh

Daya mimicked: khamosh... hunh...khadoos

Abhijeet although heard his murmur but ignored and drove off...

...

...

Bohot gehri chotein aayin hn inhe...bohot khyl rkhna hoga aapko inka...ek do din inhe hospital me hi rakhne ki salaah dunga mai apko

Abhijeet: mai rkkhunga doctor aur ye hospital me hi rahenge...aap bilkul chinta mut kriye...

Daya looked at him with pleading eyes but he passed a cold look which feeezed all the plead of Daya and he lie down dejectedly...

Doctor left after some more advice and Abhijeet after handing over prescription to ward boy for getting tablets from Hospital's pharmacy engaged himself in cutting apple for his pal...

Daya keep on looking him like an idiot as his brother was paying no heed to his fixed stare...

Daya declared restlessly: dekho BOSS mai yhn ek din bhi nahi rukunga...

Abhijeet looked at him and then again busy himself in his previous work...

Daya pressing his teeths: Boss mai mzak nhi kr rha...

Abhijeet: kya problem hai..kyu shor machaya hua hai...suna abi Doctor ne kya kaha..

Daya: uska dimag khrb h

Abhijeet: ahan same to u

Daya: yaar mujhe pta h tum mujhse naraz ho (crying tone) par aise to badla mut lo mujhse...jaldi se nikalo mujhe is jail se...

Abhijeet: mai doctor nahi hu...haan unke patient ka (thinking) haan colleague hu...(fake smile) so its not in my hands...a mere colleague right

Daya in low pinching tone: Abhijeet

Abhijeet stuffing an apple slice in Daya's mouth telling carelessly: to aur kya...

Daya munching the apple replied sternly: Abhijeet ye jada ho rha hai...

Abhijeet angrily: O really...waah bhai...ye jyada h to (stuffing the apple hardly in his mouth) jo tum bakwas kr rhe the wo kya tha

Daya irritatingly: tum sun bhi to nahi rhe the na...bekar me tention le rhe the

Abhijeet angrily: bekar me haan...accha h fir sado is bed par meri tention to (stressing) bekar thi na

Daya: yaar tum baat ko kahan se kahan kheench rhe ho ab mujhe thode na pata tha itna kuch plan kia hua tha us Vijay ne...

Abhijeet sarcastically: nahi nahi Daya sahab ko akele to phool maala phnane k lie bulaya tha naa...

Daya: accha meri jgh tum hote to kya krte...

Abhijeet turned his face to other side

Daya taking the benefit of that small moment: Nahi btao ab kyun chup ho...

Abhijeet looking into his eyes:kuch bhi krta pr (moist tone) tera mera beech me nahin laata...

Daya looked at him directly in his eyes...only pain and hurt was their...

He realised that his unintentional or say comment he blabbered in agression hurt his buddy...

He keep mum after those words of his buddy who silently absorbed his tears within his eye core nd continue feeding apple to his buddy who too have the whole in silence...

Its been almost ten minutes and the room was in silence which is now irritating Abhijeet...

He look at Daya who was lying with open eyes staring the ceiling quietly...

Abhijeet felt bad as he realised that Daya is feeling guilty...yes he was hurt with those words of his buddy...he was damn angry on Daya's decision to went alone without any back up plan which can even took his life...it was not a rational decision...they can work on that..they have done it before too..its always not neccessary to keep ur life on sake only because you are a cop.. if their are some preventive measures available they must be implemented..he was scared of loosing his only relation...his best buddy...his reason of happiness...he want to slap Daya/confront him but he cant bear this silence of his lovely friend ...

He cleared his throat to grab attention but Daya was still busy in staring the ceiling..

Abhijeet in tease: ab kya chat ko ghoor ghoor kr mujh pr girane ka irada hai...

Daya looked at him with guilty eyes...

Abhijeet melt down seeing those watery eyes...

He smiled softly and pressed his hand...

Daya mumbles: sorry yaar mera wo matlab

Abhijeet intervened: Daya aaj date kya hai

Daya frowned thinking what is this? he is saying sorry to him and his stupid buddy is interested in dates...

He replied but: 31 December

Abhijeet: jee nahin 01st January.. showing him clock...12:30 bj rhe hain...

Daya: ohh.. Happy new year boss

Abhijeet: nhi new year chodo meri baat suno

Daya: are ab ye kya baat hui...mai tunhe sorry kh rha tha wo bhi nahi chiye tumhe,new year wish bhi nahi chiye to aakhir kya chiyee...

Abhijeet: resolution

Daya: kyaaa

Abhijeet: Daya repeat after me

Daya confused: haan

Abhijeet: I resolve that I will never went alone on any dangerous mission specially when Abhijeet advice so...

Daya: Abhi ye kya

Abhijeet: maafi chiye ya nahi

Daya: par aise

Abhijeet getting up: to discharge bhi nahi chiye...

Daya: are Boss ye to...(then smiled on his friends cute antics) accha I resolve that I will never go alone on any dangerous mission specially (in smile) when my BOSS advice me so and also I will never leave my chance of saving my BOSS from any upcoming danger...

Abhijeet: are par ye maine kahan bola

Daya: kuch apna bhi to dalna hai na...

Abhijeet looked at him sternly: baaz nahi aaoge matlab

Daya with cute smile: bilkul nahin

Abhijeet looked at him and jerked his head...Wished him Happy new year with a soothing hug...

Soon the room was filled with laughing and talking sound of two buddies...still taking so many resolutions unaware of the fact that they will forget all again when it comes to save the life of each other or for the nation!

* * *

 **To kaisi rahi...**

 **Bataiyega jroor**

 **Ab mai chali sone..**

 **Aap log padhiye...**

 **Good nini..ta taa...**


End file.
